Why me!
by LittleMissTrickster
Summary: A traumatizing past leads to a lonely blonde, that is unless a certain pinkette helps her forget. A Nalu fanfic... Rated T just in case. AU


"Why do you even care about me Natsu?!" Lucy shifted closer to the edge "_Cause you're special to me!" Natsu yelled..._ A Nalu fanfic... Rated T just in case. AU

* * *

><p>No Ones POV<p>

'Todays the same as the others, which isn't a surprise since I always have to endure these nightmares by myself.' Lucy sighed as she walked towards her bathroom in a sloppy manner, "Sometimes I wish that I would've died then and there at _that_ time". Looking at herself in the mirror she pitied herself as she stared at her pale skin which was messed up with bags under her eyes " I look horrible" she complimented herself as she kept staring at her horrible condition. Getting ready for school she added some make up hiding her pale skin and her baggy eyes, rushing she dressed up as she wore her school uniform.

Timeskip at the school entrance(I'm to lazy)

Trotting up the steps of the schools front doors she headed for her locker to get her school binder. Dropping her stuff off at her locker, Lucy ran to her room hoping to reach it before the riot of students stampeded through the hallways. "Welcome Lucy, early as always" Ms. Carnel greated Lucy as she stood from her desk to watch the kids pass through the hallways. "Can't help it, I mean anyone wouldn't want to be stuck in that stampede" Lucy stated emotionlessly as she continued to walk to her corner of the classroom "Haha, seems so. If you may please go to the principles office after class attendance the principle would like to see you" the beautiful teacher instructed as she continued to greet students as they entered the class room.

Timeskip after attendance(Once again I'm lazy!)

Standing up at the teachers end of conversation, Lucy made her way to the principles office worried about the problem he might have called her for. Walking at a silent yet constant pace Lucy walked through the halls as if she owned the place, quietly passing through the numbers of classrooms unnoticed. Finally stopping she stared at the detailed office door praying for nothing bad to happen. Sighing she gave up in defeat of her own little minds war and walked into the office. As she grasped the cold metal handle she looked around the room to see if anyone is there, spotting the principle she collected her composure "What do you need?" Lucy blurted out quickly as she kept her back to the principle to close the door. "Hi my child I've been waiting for you" Mackarov (the principle) said in a perverted fashion as he smiled weirdly. "You're creepy as always" Lucy turned around as annoyance took over "Now, now I was just joking" he said happily as he cleared his throat.

"We have a new student that enrolled" he quickly changed the subject as he faced the girls back. "What about it?" Lucy asked curiously as she wanted to know the whole point of him calling her over. "His name is Natsu Dragneel, and I want you to be his guide around his school since you both will be having the same classes". Turning around swiftly the blonde looked at him in shock. "Why me?!" she glared at him in the eye as she slowly paced to his desk, "well, I thought you would like a new friend after remembering what happen on _that_ day" he stated in a serious tone. "Shut up, I don't want to hear about it" Lucy answered in a disgusted voice.

Flinching from Lucy's sudden mood Makarov scooted back by a inch "Sorry"

A sigh escaped Lucy's mouth as she rubbed her forehead "I'm sorry too, for changing my mood on you". Satisfied, a smile carved itself on the principle. "As I was saying, I want you to please help Mr. Dragneel around the school until he gets the hang of it" A simple nod came from the blonde as the principle finished his sentence. "Alright then, Mr. Dragneel you can come in now", silence consumed the room as the two waited for the door to open. Creaking broke the silence as a boy walked into the room confidently "Hi there, I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you". Smiling a toothy grin Natsu lifted his hand in a shaking position as he continued to smile at the blonde girl. "Pfft!" A muffled laugh escaped Lucy's mouth as she stared at the boy "just a second" she quickly turned around to the principle as she left her index finger out, leaving her back to the confused boy. "I-I never thought a boy would have _pink_ hair" She quickly stuttered as she held her aching stomach from the suppressed laugh she held. "Its salmon!" an annoyed voice interrupted her laughing, "oh ya? Then prove it. What is the color of salmon?" Raising he eyebrow she turned around to face the frozen boy "w-well salmon is salmon", a smirk came to her amusement as she stared at the idiot. "And?" glaring at the blonde the pinkette groaned "its pink." he silently admitted.

"Pfft" a round of laughter filled the room once again as the blonde girl laughed her head off falling back to the ground as she held her stomach. After a couple of minutes Lucy finally calmed down and stood back up holding the principles desk for support, "alright back to business" she quickly mustered her best fake smile as she held her hand out to grab Natsu's hand "the names Lucy, nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I wasn't actually expecting to make it this short... oh well. Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic in all of history and please tell me if I made any mistakes or misspells with their names - CIAO<strong>


End file.
